Breaking Her Walls
by warrioroftheworlds
Summary: A simple vacation turns into a race for survival as Samus and Blue must learn to work together to live. But will Blue be able to break Samus's walls and learn of her past? And can Samus learn to forgive herself for all the mistakes she has made?


Yeah! This is my first story, so please go easy! I support SamusxBlue (Pokémon trainer), and although it sounds weird, it kinda makes sense, if you forget the four year difference. Yes, I'm aware that his actual name is red, but to me, Red is the Pokémon trainer in the manga (the one with the kid whose hair sticks out of his cap). So, I intentionally named him Blue.

Samus is 18 years old, while Blue is 14 years old.

This is an ssbb story with Metroid. I will try to follow the storyline of Other M, with a few changes in order to follow the storyline. I do not own the games. They belong to whoever made them. All I own is my character, Mariana, who will be introduced in a few chapters, I think. So don't sue me! Enjoy!

"Toon Link, Lucas, Captain Falcon,…". Master Hand's voice droned on as he called the remaining fighters to line up. Samus Aran yawned as she thought about her current position. She was pissed with the fact that Master Hand decided to make half the smashers take a partner to their world as a "way of sharing our lives." Bullshit. Samus had been hoping for some alone time, but_ no_, she had to deal with some brat. What's worst was that she was picked to be host. And, with all the bad luck she's been having, she'll probably get stuck with a horny guy who'll try to make a move on her. Not a plus.

Finally, after a long thirty minutes, all brawlers were allow to lunch (the lineup had been scheduled at twelve). Sadly, as fate was already screwing with her luck, she had to wait to meet her "buddy" tomorrow, the first day of sharing hell for at least _five months_. The visitors were to be informed of their host at eight tonight, so to make a"surprise". Sighing, Samus picked at her food, and left for the training room. 'Least I can pretend that I'm killing Ridley' she thought. 'And work out my anger.'

Sadly, tomorrow came too soon, and the young woman (in her zero suit) walked through the three corridors, two stairways, and a secret door to the main lobby. All she carried was a small backpack containing some books, spare clothing, and the letter that Adam had given her before she left for the Smash Mansion, telling her to play nice, and to practice her aim, which she of course did. She looked through the crowd, looking for her partner, whoever it was. Along the way, Link found her, in which he started talking.

"So Samus, ready for some fun times" he joked.

She glared at him. "All I want is to get the hell out of here."

He was used to this, considering he was one of the few friends she had. Frowning he asked, "But, don't you look forward to having a friend with you? I mean, everyone else is pretty excited to show off."

"The last thing I want is to share my life with someone who probably will spend quite some time staring at me. Besides, who cares about my life?"

"Why so worried?" Link quickly added, after receiving a _you're gonna die_ glare from Samus," I, er, mean, who knows? He or _she_" he stressed, "could be interested."

The bounty huntress sighed. She wasn't worried that her life wouldn't be interesting, but, that somebody would notice the suffering she's forced to goes through. Someone that'll notice her weakness, and use it to not only ruin her reputation, but to show everyone that she was weak, pathetic, and…afraid. The only thing worse than that would be to have someone _pity_ her, and try to understand her feelings. 'No one will understand' she thought sadly, 'they'll only end up being scared of me.'

"Hellloooo. Earth to Samus? Yoo-hoo!"

Startled out of her thoughts, she looked to the green warrior.

"Your partner is right behind you." And with that, Link walked over to his host, Kirby. Samus was amused by his expression, easily showing that he was not too happy with the idea of staying with a pink ball that ate everything in sight. Taking a breath, she braced herself for the idiot who would be staying with her for five months. She turned around, and was surprised. She suddenly wished she had another partner, even Captain Falcon, biggest pervert of the Mansion, because although he always hit on her, he had experience with gruesome sights and disgusting monsters. For she was facing the child who will probably lose their innocence in living with her.

Blue the Pokémon trainer was staring at her intently in the eyes.

Yay! First chapter , is shorter here than on windows. I'll try to write more. Hopefully you guys like the story, although it might be long(as in chapters). Reviews with constructive criticism are highly appreciated. If there are any mistakes, please tell me in a positive way. I hope that many of you will like the story.

-warrioroftheworlds-


End file.
